Dance for You
by NekoLancaster
Summary: Santana keeps going back to the Dirty Martini to see a certain Go-Go dancer. Give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Brittany's a go-go dance and Santana's a power lesbian. Santana meets up with an old friend.**

**Pairings; Brittana && Faberry**

**Beyonce-Dance for You**

* * *

**That thing you did too me**

Every Saturday night the Dirty Martini was the hottest lesbian club in all of L.A, and everybody who was somebody was there.

Then you have Santana Lopez and her best friend Quinn. She and Quinn had been best friends since high school and would never leave each others side. So if Santana was down so was Quinn.

"It better be hot girls were tonight or your dead Lopez." Quinn smirked

The music was amazing, there were girls all over, girls who looked straight, girls who looked like boys, girls who looked super gay and girls who looked like they were a mixture of all, but who's complaining.

"San, I'm gonna get me a drink."

Quinn walked away. Santana knew she had the hots for the bartender Rachel. She was a pretty girl but just not Santana's type. Quinn just loved the fact that Rachel only served drinks in her bra and panties.

"What can I get you?" Rachel asked

"A doubled shot of Patron."

Rachel thought what the hell and she took a shot with Quinn.

Santana was in between two girls, one with a very short skirt on and the other had on tights and wheels.

She knew her life was hell of crazy an she loved every moment of it. Wild girls, getting into every lesbian club, fast cars, and working to do nothing. She lived a life most people dreamed of.

She and Quinn had moved to the VIP section to relax and get some drinks and chat with their mutual friends.

"I've gotta use the bathroom. Be right back." Santana told the girl who was sucking on her ear.

She walked down a long hallway, the music was so loud she could feel it vibrate the concrete walls, it was a beautiful feeling. The bathroom was nice and clean, smelled good too.

She bumped into a blonde on her way in, she only stumbled when she was tipsy.

"Um - sorry. I didn't see you. Sorry." she said

"No it's okay, I was to busy tweeting." the blonde chuckled

"Santana."

She held out her hand

"Brittany." she shook it, "well I've gotta be on stage in ten minutes. See you later Santana."

She waved bye and the blonde was gone.

She washed her hands and rinsed her face, then headed back to the dance floor.

She got as close to the stage as she could and there Brittany was, in a purple pair of panties and a lime-green and purple bra, with a few bills sticking out of her panties.

She leaned over giving Santana a perfect view of her breast and the Latina stuck a hundred dollar bill inside her top.

Brittany winked.

She left Santana standing there like a lost dog. She normally was the one doing the seducing but tonight, this blonde was making her go crazy.

Quinn was back at the bar with Rachel doing body-shots of some random girl, the crowd cheering every time Quinn finished a shot.

"What time does your shift end?" she asked Rachel

"Around 2." she said

"Well I was thinking...maybe you'd want to come home with me. I mean if you want - or we can totally go to your place."

Rachel just laughed.

"Santana!" a girl called out in excitement

"Char, hows it going?"

The girl flashed her left hand. "Congrats! Drinks on me!"

Santana was on her fifth double shot which was equal to ten shots. The night was still young and she wasn't ready to call it quits. Her night was going great she hadn't got any drinks thrown on her, no fights had broke out, and she hadn't managed to loose all her money.

She seen Brittany walking and decided to go catch her.

"Hey wait up!" she called grabbing Brittany by the wrist gently.

"Santana..."

She nodded

"Can I maybe get a dance, or buy you a drink, or just buy conversation?" she asked flashing her winning smile

"I'll dance for you, but I don't drink. And this conversation is costing you, twenty dollars a word." she laughed

Santana playfully patted her pockets. The blonde took her hand and lead her into the private area. The room was red and had mirrors all around with a stereo and a single chair in the center.

Santana sat down and Brittany pressed play. When Dance for You started, she had to smile. A perfect song for this occasion.

Brittany sat in her lap her back; pressed to Santana's front. Their fingers intertwined, with the help of Brittany's hands Santana ran her hands along the smooth pale skin. Brittany set her legs on both sides of Santana's closed legs. Santana's hands roamed freely now. The blonde moved to the beat of the song, every time the beat dropped she arched further and future into Santana.

**Tonight I'm gonna dance for you...**

Brittany felt the same way Santana felt right now, they both had their eyes shut tightly, hands still together, rocking back and forth with the music.

I'm gonna put my body on yo body...

"Come home with me?" Her voice full of arousal, want, desire and need, so much it was ridiculous.

Brittany just grinned

"Come home with me, please?" now she's begging

"I can't."

Brittany dug her heel into the floor when Santana matched her movement with the beat.

"Why?" she asked brushing her nose threw thick blonde hair which smelled of; hair spray, curling irons, club, and strawberries.

"It would be wrong."

Santana left it at that. She really wanted to take this girl home, more than she had ever wanted to take anyone home. She didn't care where they went as long as Brittany came with her.

When the dance was over Santana pulled out her wallet and Brittany stopped her.

"This one...this ones on the house." she said opening the door.

Brittany exited out before Santana. She stayed there a few seconds longer to get herself together and then met with Char and Quinn at the bar. Quinn was now taking shots of Rachel.

"You ready to leave?" she asked Quinn

"Awe, guys don't leave I didn't even get to introduce you to my wife yet - hold on I'll be right back!" she hopped of the stool and returned back with her wife. "Babe, this is my friend Santana and this is her friend Quinn. Guys this is my wife Brittany."

Santana's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe it. Brittany couldn't go home with her because she belonged to someone else, well one of Santana's oldest friends and it would just be wrong.

"Nice to meet you Brittany."

"Yeah nice to meet you too." said Santana

Brittany smiled. She had already known Santana for about six hours that's how long the girls had been here and they just had a private dance a few minutes ago.

The five of them did one more round of shots before Santana was ready to leave, drunk, horny and a bit heart broken.

"It was nice meeting you Brittany."

"Nice meeting you too, Santana." she said releasing the brunette

Santana smiled bitterly when Char wrapped her arms back around Brittany's waist and kissed her cheek.

Quinn knew that look her friend got when she was sad, so she just placed an assuring hand on her shoulder and kissed her head.

"She's married, a married go-go dancer...what the fuck."

I hope you all enjoyed this. I've never really written a story like this before so I hope you all enjoyed it.

**Review luv Neko**


	2. Chapter 2

Santana had to blast her headphones so loud it almost defend her, Rachel and Quinn were so loud. She jumped out of her skin when Lover to Lover reached it's course. She looked at her clock 11:45 AM.

Her phone had a bunch of unimportant text messages and missed phone calls. One seemed to catch her eye.

BBQ at my house tonight 6:30, bring anything you like. -Char

She met Char when she moved to New York for college and they both soon realized college wasn't for them and they packed up themselves and Quinn and moved to California.

She carefully knocked on Quinn's bedroom door and peeked inside. She and Rachel were still sleep.

"Quinn? Quinn? Quinn? Asshole!" she screamed in her friends ear.

"Santana it's like...12 in the afternoon what do you want?"

"We've been invited to a party later on. You coming?"

She nodded her head and rolled over.

She stepped into the living room of she and Quinn's apartment and noticed the place was a terrible mess. Clothes, unknown panties, open beer bottles, shoes, and food all over. "This places is a mess." she thought

She started with the living room noticing half the stuff in there belonged to her. The kitchen was always clean, the dining room looked similar to the living room. The bathroom wasn't that bad, she cleaned the tub then steamed the shower door. When she was finally finished properly cleaning it was nearly 3 o'clock.

"Wow it looks and smells nice in here." Quinn joked "So who's throwing this party tonight?"

"Char."

Quinn's eye brows shot into he hairline "Char? So, that means...her wife Brittany will be there? Right?"

Santana nodded and Quinn smacked her arm

"Come on San no more married women. I thought we had an agreement."

"Quinn-"

"No! Do you remember Joanne? Her husband tried to run us off the road. Then there was Melissa, who's husband started stalking you. Oh and let's dare not forget Jessica. The straight girl with a husband who was a snipper in the army."

"Alright I get it. Jeez!" she was having a serious problem now. Quinn was right, she had to leave married women alone, it wasn't good for her health. "So are we staying home?"

"No. I'm sick of Thai food every night. Your Spanish and I'm white." they both laughed "There will be plenty girls there so you won't have a chance to worry about Brittany."

Santana could be fem and butch, most days she was just a normal lesbian. Today she decided to be a soft butch. Something she liked to call her Ellen look. Skinny jeans, vans and a pink and blue, slim fitting button down shirt, which showed the right amount of cleavage.

She picked up a few bottles of wine before she reached the party. The house was beautiful.

"Im glad you made it." said Brittany "You look pretty, by the way."

"Thanks." a small blush came across her face

Somehow the two ended up in the kitchen together.

"How did you meet Char?" she asked opening a bottle of Jack

Brittany smiled "I met Charlene like three years ago, at one of the clubs I dance for. We started dating and six months in, she asked me to marry her. We've been married for 18 months last week." she smiled

Santana was getting absolutely no where with Brittany. Char was her friend and Brittany...Brittany was gorgeous. She mentally slapped herself for the image that just went through her head.

"Thats sweet." there was an awkward silence between them for a few seconds. "I'm sorry about last night. I just didn't think you were married, because you know."

Brittany looked slightly offended

"Because I'm a dancer someone shouldn't marry me?" she snapped

"No, no! That's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying if you were my wife your feet would never touch the ground. You wouldn't have to work. Ever." Santana said smoothly

Neither one of them had realized they were holding hands.

"San!" Charlene's voice sounded breaking them out of their gaze "I see you and my wife have met. Properly." she said giving Santana a big hug. "I didn't know Quinn was dating Bartender Berry." Santana just shrugged "Now we've gotta find you a girl."

Santana looked at Brittany who was looking at the island counter top.

"I'm going to - go and - chat with Rachel." Brittany walked off

Char smiled watching her wife until she was lost in the crowd. "I love that girl. I don't know what I'd do if she left me." she joked

Santana poured herself a shot of Jack and downed it. She listened to Char talk about the things she and Brittany had done and planned on doing. Char kept talking and she kept taking shots, she figured she could drink away the jealousy and the want.

"Hey San, slow down!" Quinn exclaimed moving the bottle far away from her reach. She hadn't even noticed Quinn had been standing there for the last five minutes. "You okay?" she asked handing her some juice.

Char held her right side while Quinn held her left. Santana was a small girl and could drink like a 300 lb. full grown man. They sat her down in the back seat.

Quinn waited for Rachel to come outside so they could leave. Santana started mumbling something about tits and ass and Quinn just laughed at her.

"She's in love with her wife." she cried

"I know, San. I know..." Quinn said soothingly

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all are enjoying this story I wrote this one night, when I started thinking about college and how many new people I would meet.**

**I have an obession with go-go dancers, and strippers. I would love to get a lap dance from one. Then again maybe not I might have an orgasm if they touch me. Lol**

**I'm not sure how I got this far but this is one of my better works. Things will soon heat up at the Dirty Martini, don't worry.**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Santana woke up with a splitting head ache she felt like a midget had been tap dancing on her head. Tonight she had to host an event at the Dirty Martini so she needed to sober up, soon.

She walked into her living room not caring who saw her in just t-shirt and panties. Quinn was wearing sweats and a tee eating Cheerios out the box.

"Where's the midget girl?" she asked

Just then Rachel came out the bathroom towel wrapped around her head and body wearing Quinn's slippers.

Santana just shook her head and took a seat next to her friend.

"Why did I drink so much? Why'd you let me drink so much?" she asked Quinn

"You were rambling something about tits, then you started talking about how hot Florence Welch looked in the You've Got the Love video, then you threw up twice. But before all that Char was talking about how happy she and Brittany was." she deadpanned making Santana frown

"fuck!" she groaned

When santana arrived at the club it was 6:30 she had to make sure everything was right and together. The events started at 8 and she knew how time would fly. She seen a bunch of dancers walking in most of them not noticing her. Then there was Brittany who noticed her to much. Thank God, she thought.

"Hey, you okay last night you were hammered."

"I'm fine." she blushed

The just sat there staring at each other. Sexual tension making the room seem smaller.

"Okay I'm going to get ready." she said and walked away

Santana finally breathed. She could hear someone laugh; it was Rachel.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Well... Its obvious you and Brittany want to fuck each other. I honestly think it's cute you have a crush on a married woman." Santana sighed and took a seat. "Hey, she's married to one of your good friends. There's more fish in the sea. Your Santana Lopez you'll find a good girl. I promise." Rachel handed her a shot

The club was packed and had a line down the street. The bar was crowded and all VIP rooms were filled. People were having dances right on stage and the private rooms were filled.

"Can I have a dance or you busy?" Santana whispered in Brittany's ear

"I have two more dances then I'm all yours." she smiled back

Santana didn't need liquid courage to have a lap dance or to do anything for that matter, but tonight she felt like she needed just a bit of help from her good friend Jack.

Brittany came out and got her about fifteen minutes later, they both walked nonchalantly to the room, the red room from before with the mirrors and the chair. Santana took a seat the same way she did last time and waited for Brittany to play the music.

Dance for you, she didn't mind.

Brittany stood inches away from Santana, teasing her. She grabbed her ankles giving Santana the perfect view of her pussy. Santana swallowed hard. She spun around and sat in Santana's lap, the brunette placed her hands on the girls back and held her up while she grinned on her lap. Brittany turned Santana's SnapBack around so she could get a better glance of Santana's lust filled face.

What happened next surprised both of them. Santana leaned forwards and kissed Brittany and Brittany kissed back. Santana lift Brittany's leg at the knee and stood them up she walked them over to the mirrors and pinned Brittany's arms in the air.

She kissed down her neck, she palmed one of the dancers boobs in her hand and pulled it from her top. She gave the pink bud a chaste little kiss then paid the next one the same amount of attention.

Brittany stripped Santana of her vest and SnapBack. She let her hand wonder under Santana's v-neck amazed that Santana didn't have rock hard abs, but instead a flat girly stomach with a belly ring, she smiles and Santana blushed.

Santana went back to attacking Brittany's neck but the blonde soon stopped her.

"What's wrong?" she asked once she felt the girls nails ease on her shoulder blades.

"The song stopped." she said with a small grin playing at the corner of he mouth.

* * *

**A/N: I want the ending to this story to be so surprising you read it over and over again. Months after it's been finished. I feel like in some way that last sentence was sexual. Lol.**

**Sorry this chapter was so short, it honestly felt longer when I wrote it.**

**Do you guys think Santana is wrong for wanting to sleep with a married woman or for wanting to sleep with her friends wife?**

**If I get ten reviews by the end of the night I'll put up chapter 4, Brittany and Santana almost get 'caught'**

**Honestly if this story were my life I don't know what I'd do.**

**What would you guys do? Let me know what you guys think.**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Santana sat over by the bar, with a shot in front of her enjoying the music and everything else around her. Quinn was over in the corner dancing with a bunch of girls. She needed to cool down so she decided she'd go get some air.

She sat out back in the parking lot on one of the medians. She fiddled with her shoe string on one of her Concords. Then fixed her Thunders SnapBack. She could hear heels licking behind her so she just quickly glanced in the direction.

The girl smelled wonderful and had nice legs.

"Hi, I'm Erin."

"Santana. Nice to meet you Erin." she smiled "You know your to pretty to be smoking right?" she smiled

"I don't smoke." the girl said chucking the pack in the trash can. "Aren't you hosting this party?" she nodded "So why are you out here an not in there?"

Santana watched as the girl fixed her skirt politely and swung her hair.

"Well... I'm not in a partying mood tonight." she frowned

"Girl troubles?" she asked knowingly

She nodded. Erin handed her a stick of gum. Santana politely accepted it and began to chew. They started conversation enjoying each others company.

"Do you maybe want to get out of here we can go to my place or anywhere you'd like? First how old are you?" last time Santana had taken home a girl who wasn't out of high school

Erin laughed and stood. "I'm well over 21." Santana nodded "I'm 26."

The two walked casually over to Santana's Audi.

"How about we order some Thai. You look like your Asian." the girl laughed

"I'm middle eastern so I guess."

They arrived at Catsuya's, they asked to be seated outside it was cozy.

"So Santana which one of those dancers broke your heart?" this girl was good

"Well it's a long story." Erin nodded for her to proceed. "Well the blonde Brittany, she married to my friend and I think I'm crushing on her."

"A married go-go dancer. That's a first." they both laughed "Well maybe you should talk to her. Or not."

"Well we kisses tonight and she didn't stop me until the song ended."

Erin just smiled at Santana's cuteness. She and Erin walked up and down Hollywood blvd for almost two hours, the stores and restaurants looked beautiful at night more beautiful then the day time. Santana drove Erin home close to 2 AM.

"Well goodnight Santana." Erin stuck out her hand and instead received a hug.

"Goodnight. And thanks for all your advice and company, your a great person. Can I call you some time?"

With a quick smile she handed Santana her iPhone and Santana handed her; her HTC One X.

"Goodnight and thanks again."

One week later

"So are you and Bartender Berry like a couple?"

Quinn smirked and licked all the jelly off her toast. "We like each other, and we have great sex." she paused "Why didn't you tell me you kissed Brittany?" she said nonchalantly.

Santana's mouth dropped.

"She told Rachel and Rachel told me. She's married San. No! Okay N-O!"

"Char invited us to lunch." Santana laughed.

Quinn groaned and walked away. Deep down inside Santana knew that kiss was wrong but she could tell Brittany wanted her just as bad so it really didn't matter.

"Hey you guys made it!" Char squeaked

Santana handed her a dish of potato salad and headed to the back with everyone else. Every one was happy to see her and Quinn like always, Santana was the life of the party but Quinn was the humor.

"So San, why are you the only single person here?" asked she and Quinn's mutual friend Nick

"She's planning on taken one of our girls." screamed Char. Santana laughed

"No Santana would never break up someones relationship or their marriage for that matter." Quinn stated matter of factly

Santana glared at her then announced she was going to get another beer. She bypassed the entire kitchen and head for the bathroom. She seen dozens of photos of Charlene and Brittany in the hallways they were really cute together she thought then shook the compliment from her head.

"What you doing back here?"

"Oh hey - Brittany. I was just uh - just heading to the bathroom. You?"

"I was just leaving the bathroom had to shower and all." she smiled "Santana we need to talk."

Santana gulped "Yes we do." she said slowly

Before anyone could think their lips were locked tightly together and they were making out. Santana pulled Brittany into the bathroom behind her and shut the door, good thing Brittany hadn't put on any panties yet. Santana went straight to her knees and opened Brittany's legs, the smell of Japanese Cherry Blossom filled her nostrils. She let her tongue lick wildly across Brittany's clit. Now she was addicted.

"Oh God." she breathed out lowly. Then came a knock on the door.

"Hey babe you in there?" it was Char

Brittany placed her hand on Santana's mouth and pointed her to the door that led into the guest bedroom.

The door knob jiggled. "Babe open up."

Brittany hopped off the counter and threw some water on herself.

Santana walked back into the kitchen only to find Rachel and Quinn sucking face. She mentally gagged. Outside everyone was still eating and drinking or talking.

"Santana, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well we were all going out to Club Pearl tonight, you coming?"

Everyone looked like they were waiting for her to say 'yes' so the could start their shenanigans.

"Hells yeah!"

Santana cheered with everyone, she looked back to see Brittany and Charlene walking out hand in hand.

Santana got into any lesbian club she wanted because she had just that much power. Tonight it seemed like everything around her was in slow motion; like all the girls were looking for someone else or the endless bottles of whatever she wanted to drink just weren't enough. She just stared at Brittany the whole night well most of it anyway until she felt lips on her forehead then someone whisper in her ear.

"It's okay San, you'll be okay." said Quinn, so it was Rachel who had kissed her head, eww

She felt herself about to cry so she headed to the ladies room. She wet her face with some cold water, water proof make-up always a plus.

"Hello... Erin it's Santana... I was wondering if you'd go out with me tomorrow... That's even better I'll see you in a few... Okay bye."

She was addicted to Brittany she had never tasted anything so sweet in her life. She had to take her mind off the blonde. Fast.

She met Erin outside her house, she honked a few times and watched her wave from the window. Her phone buzzed.

We need to talk about what happened. - Brittany

* * *

**A/N: Yay! You guys like this story! I'm really having an awesome time righting this story. It feels like something that could really happen.**

**I could be writing the next big lesbian screen play. :D**

**I have this crush on a girl who's like fifteen (7) years older than me and it's crazy how much I want her an she told me I had to be at least 18. And that's not for a whole year. :(**

**My life gets crazier by the day. Now it's summer and I'm single so ladies watch out for me.**

**Review luv Neko**


	5. Chapter 5

Santana and Erin were walking in the park it was late and possibly dangerous.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook get head no. "We almost had sex at her house..."

"But?"

"Char knocked on the door... while I was eating her out."

Erin's eyes grew three times there size and she stopped dead in her tracks. She popped Santanas wrist.

"Bad girl." she pointed "She's married, kissing was okay but oral is over the line."

Santana ran her hands through her hair and sighed. She really didn't know what to do she just needed to do something fast.

"Should I tell Char I have feelings for Brittany?"

"Well if you want to be a good friend and be honest then tell her, but if you still need to sort things out then so be it. Don't act on impulse, it never helps."

"Erin? Why are you helping me? Most girls ask for things in return, you - you haven't asked me for anything. Not sex, money, gifts anything. Name one thing you'd like from me?"

Erin and Santana had been friends for about a week and normally on the first or second date the girls would ask for gifts or money. Erin was different she was someone Santana could bring home to her parents or Quinn. She was beautiful, well educated and polite.

"Santana I don't want you to buy me anything. I have my own money and can afford nice things I want."

"So why are you helping me? You could be somewhere having one night stands every-night."

"You needed help so I'm helping you. Is that to much to do. Just help. Do you want to have sex with me?"

Santana could feel and hear her heart as it raced. Of course she wanted to have sex with the girl. She just didn't feel as though she was a groupie or a slut so she treated her with class and respect.

"Your phone has been buzzing for a while." Santana looked at the three text messages "Brittany huh?" nodded

They walked some more and Santanas hand somehow found it's way laced with Erin's. Santana pulled her hand away quickly and apologized.

They ended back where they started. Santana drove Erin home and just like the time before she thanked her for a great night.

"Do you want to come in?"

Santana smiled and entered the house. The house was spacious and had to many rooms for just one person to live there alone.

"I don't live alone. I have two roommates. Eileen and Toni. With and 'I'." she handed Santana a beer.

After some drinks it was gettin late. "So... do you want me to stay or am I leaving?" she asked

Erin smiled and pulled her up the stairs to her bedroom. It was two doors; a bedroom and a bathroom.

They started kissing immediately. Santana felt a tingle up and down her spine, she kicked off her shoes one by one as she laid in between the girls legs. She raked her hands over her thighs and hips. Santana kissed her all over her neck until she was in between her breast. Chanel No. 5.

Erin smiled and clawed at Santana's back when she felt a hand reach between her legs and squeezed her core roughly. Her gasp were short, she knew this was going to be a wild ride.

Santana woke up to streaming rays of sun hitting her face. Her front was pressed into something warm and smoothed. She wiped her eyes, the curly black hair sprawled out over the pillow brought back memories of last night. She shook her head at the memories andsmiled she dressed quickly and wrote a little note on a Burger King recite.

Erin Last night was great. Call me when you wake or I'll call you when I think your up. Santana

When she finally made it home she felt guilty all of a sudden. She had been thinking of having sex with Brittany then she acted on it. Char was her friend but Brittany had potential to be her good friend. She couldn't help herself she was like an addict.

"Where the hell where you all night?" Quinn questioned

"I went out with my friend. Her names Erin we meet a few nights ago. Why?"

She just shrugged.

Eight days later

Santana knew Brittany was working tonight, so she decided to head downtown to the club. It was Monday so the crowd was low. She knew she could find Brittany somewhere on stage. And she did. She took a seat closets to the stage and sipped her dry martini.

She scanned Brittany from her heels up. Silver platforms, fishnet stockings, metallic green booty shorts, belly ring to match, black biker gloves, a green bra, purple eye shadow, her hair a mess hanging sexily all over her shoulders and neck, body glitter just adding flue to the flame.

She slid down the pole into a split facing Santanas direction. She spun around a few times. Santana carelessly sipped her drink and threw a fifty dollar bill at Brittany's feet, the blonde kicked it away. Santana sipped again.

Santana slid her chair closer to the stage. Brittany was on her hands and knees waiting for Santana. She crawled her way closer and swung her hair in the Latinas face. Santana leaned back in her chair, Brittany had this seductive smile on her face taunting Santana.

When she sat in the brunettes lap, and grinned endlessly on her, dipping her head close to the ground so Santana could just see her perfectly toned back. Her eyes snapped shut when Brittany swung herself back up and wrapped her arm around Santanas neck both breathing deeply as Brittany danced on her.

"Why?" she whispered

"Why, what?" she asked innocently

Santana had to hold back the groan growing deep in her chest.

"Taunting me?"

Brittany smiled "Take me home."

* * *

**A/N: OMG! no! Brittany is a sneaky little minx. She's trying to seduce Santana. What do you think will happened if Charlene finds out about the bathroom shenanigans?**

**I really am enjoying this story. The more I write the more surprised I become. It's really sucking me in.**

**Thank you to all who are reading and reviewing, it honestly means a lot to me.**

**Yeah all who have red Absent Secrets, I just want you guys to know I'm working on a one shot head cannon I think you call it, about Shane and Amy and their relationship. So be on the look out.**

**Okay well I'm going to let you all go, thanks again hope you all enjoyed.**

**I was away on vacation, so that's why I've been away. But now I'm back :)**

**Huge s/o to ovisnephele : )**

**Review luv Neko**


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg guys it's going to be crazy, I'm sorry it's been awhile I've been on vacation and dealing with some personal problems, and other things. And my goddaughter is getting so big, shes rolling over and holding her head up, she's so amazing.**

* * *

"Santana - wake up ass head - Santana I made breakfast! Sant- whoa!" Quinn hurried to shut the door slamming her foot in it.

Brittany grabbed her pants and quickly headed to the front door. Quinn watched in total shock as she left. Quinn kicked Santana's leg that was hanging off the bed. Santana groaned and Quinn whacked her with a pillow.

"What the - hey stop hitting me! Quinn chill." she said holding her hands up to block to pillow.

"What did we talk about? Huh? She's married and Char is your friend. And you fucked her wife, what were you thinking?"

Santana never thought about what this could do to Char. Quinn sighed and walked out the room. When Santana came into the kitchen Rachel and Quinn were eating, she could feel the awkwardness between her and her best friend.

"Quinn are you mad?"

"No, Santana I'm not mad at you. I just thought you and Erin were a couple... Listen your a grown woman and can sleep with whom ever you choose but don't get caught up." Santana gave her friend a huge hug "I love you too San."

Hours later

Santana sat in the VIP section with Quinn and some of her closets' friends. Char was hosting the event tonight, so you could hear her voice over everyone. Santana was drinking her Vodka soda, listening to the music, taking pictures with local fans.

"Let's go dance!" Quinn shouted

Santana loved to dance, Quinn was a little tone death but she still looked good. Rachel was even at the bar dancing, pouring and taking shots.

Santana felt someone wrap there arms around her waist she didn't bother turning around; she already has a girl dancing on her and this was normal in the lesbian world.

When she spun around to see a head of brown hair and the smell of Chanel No. 5, she smiled it was Erin.

Santana had finally made her way to the bar she and Bartender Berry as she liked to call her took a shot.

"Shes no good for you." said Rachel

Before Santana could answer the sound of Char voice sounded.

"Okay everybody, these five sexy dancer want to dance for five lucky ladies!" the crowd cheered

Quinn was picked by a redhead everyone called Cinnamon. Brittany was last to pick she grabbed Santana by the hand and pulled her towards the stage. Erin playfully rolled her eyes and laughed.

Quinn was seated the last seat from the right. Santana and Brittany were in the middle.

Brittany and her girls stood in front of their partners, the crowd was still cheering, then Santana's heart dropped when the music queued. She felt a blush spread all over face, Brittany smelled like Coconut body butter, her body slick with sweat. She could have picked any girl in the club, she could have even picked her wife, but she chose Santana.

_"Loving you is really all that's on my mind_  
_And I can't help but to think about it day and night_  
_I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch"_

Brittany was sitting in Santana's lap. She gave her a little smile and placed Santana's SnapBack on her head.

_"I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin', rockin' on my babe_  
_Swirlin' my babe Twirlin', swirlin' on my babe_  
_Baby lemme put my body on your body _  
_Promise not to tell nobody cuz_  
_It's bout to go down"_

Brittany definitely choreographed this dance because she remembered how Brittany had grinned on her before.

Santana placed her hands on the blondes hips and grinned with Brittany's every rotation.

_"That's why I'm backin' this thing back_  
_Pop, poppin' this thing back_  
_Drop-drop-drop-dropping this thing back_  
_This is for the time, you gave me flowers_  
_For the world, that is ours_  
_For the mulah, for the power of love_  
_I know I won't never ever eh-ever give you up_  
_And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough_  
_A woman in the street and the freak in the you know what_  
_Sit back sit back it's the pre game show_  
_Daddy you know what's up!"_

Santana was sweating the club was well air conditioned, but she could have swore it was 100 degrees, maybe she was hot because Brittany was grinding on her like there was no tomorrow. Or maybe because she could feel all eyes on her and Brittany.

"Give it up for the Dirty Martini dancers and their sexy asses!" everyone cheered and clapped.

Brittany hugged Santana and clapped playfully.

**The party after the after party**

Santana was outside drinking a beer having a casual conversation with Erin and a few other people.

Brittany was wearing a grey and black maxi dress with a simple pair of black flats, her was curled hanging around her shoulders.

"You danced amazing tonight babe." Char said with a kiss making Brittany blush.

Santana swigged her beer and cleared her throat.

"So Santana you going to introduce me to your friend."

"Oh right! Erin this is Brittany. Brittany this is Erin."

They shook hands and Erin felt awkward she was talking to Santana's crush, she could see how nervous Santana was becoming, her cheeks were getting red and she had little beads of sweat on her forehead.

"I'm going to get me another drink, babe do you want one?" Erin said, Santana's face was stuck on stupid and Brittany's face was on the ground.

"Uh - yeah, yeah sure. Just a beer would be nice. Thank you." she stuttered.

Erin made her way through the crowd and Brittany was behind her. Erin was going to get drinks and Brittany was going to question her and Santana's relationship.

Erin turned to her left to see Brittany eyeing her while she poured herself a drink. "Oh hey, I didn't notice you there. Do you want something to drink? I could make you whatever you like."

Brittany smiled "No, I'm fine. I was just wondering, are - are you and Santana a couple? Be-because you called her babe."

"Me and Santana are just friends. She's great company, and we have a lot in common."

Brittany nodded trying her hardest to think what a party girl and Erin could have in common.

"Where do you work?" she asked bluntly

Erin was of course a little taken back by the question.

"I work in real-estate."

Brittany nodded, Santana was dating a real-estate agent.

Brittany walked away without warning and when Erin looked over the blonde was gone. Erin chuckled and strutted her shoulders.

One thing she and Santana had in common was; they were both falling madly in love with a girl who just seen them as a friend.

When Erin reached the yard where everyone was she saw Brittany and Santana having an intense conversation.

"She called you babe, so that must mean you two are a couple. And if your in love with her you need to let me know-" Santana cut her off

"Why do you care about who I'm in love with your married. Or did you forget? Char is my friend and your wife. So why can't we just stop right now before we go to far, unless you want to keep going?"

Brittany's eyes darted back to Santana and she smiled. Then she looked over at her wife who had just blew her a kiss. She caught the kiss, then smiled.

"I can't make you that happy." Santana sighed

The smile that had come across Brittany's face when Char blew her a kiss was a genuine smile, a smile no one could fake, she really loved her wife and Santana couldn't take that happiness away from her.

"I'd hate to break this conversation up, but Santana, we had dinner plans." rein interrupted

"Oh yeah."

Santana and Erin waved goodbye to everyone and so they could head to dinner. Santana forgot to tell Erin how pretty she looked. She in fact looked amazing. Her short dress, her hair up in a neat bun, her heels just the right height.

When they arrived at Erin's house Santana laid across the couch with a huge sigh. And straddled her back and began massaging her shoulder blades. Santana moaned at the amazing feeling.

Erin sucked her earlobe an that felt even better.

"Get up."

"What?" Erin got up ready to give Santana a piece of her mind but the Latina surprised her with a soft kiss.

She kissed her lips, cheek, neck, while her hands held her firmly against her body.

"Let's go upstairs, yeah."

* * *

**A/N: You guys have been so great to me. Leaving nothing but positive comments, messaging me, it's nothing but love.**

**I know you guys are going to be sad when it comes to an end and I will be also, I've never wrote a story I enjoy this much. Ever! Just know I'll be back soon with another brilliant idea. **

**Do you guys like Erin? Or not?**

**Next chapter should be up soon. I'm not sure how soon, though. I have some company coming in from California and my friends and I are all taking a trip to New York. So if you guys want to know anything in particular feel free to inbox me. **

**Okay so all you may know my obession with strippers, exotic dancers and go-go dancers. If you don't then your missing some good stories.**

**Review luv Neko**


	7. Chapter 7

Santana walked into the Dirty Martini alone. The crowd was low and Rachel was at the bar, Brittany was sitting in a corner with some of the other dancers. Tonight was the biggest party in the history of the Dirty Martini. The One Year Anniversary.

Santana was co-hosting with Char. Of course it was kind of strange, she had slept with her friends wife.

"So you bringing Erin tonight? You two look pretty cozy together." said Rachel

"No. Were just friends." she blushed

"Yeah. Here comes your girl." she nodded in Brittanys direction.

Brittany was walking towards her, holding a drink in her hand. She waves at Santana and kept walking.

"Berry, have you ever wanted a girl who was so out of your league? Or she just wasn't right for you? Or she was in fact so right for you but so wrong for you at the same time?" Santana rambled

Rachel just laughed. "Well, I don't think Brittany's out of your league I just think shes wrong for you. Or are you talking about Erin?"

"No I'm not talking about Erin. She's just my friend."

"So you are talking about Brittany. Well she's married and her and Char seem to be in love so I think, it's just...just bad timing. You guys found each other at the wrong time. Besides she's a married go-go dancer." they both laughed.

Brittany came out from the dressing room and tapped Santana on her shoulder.

"Can I speak with you for a minute?"

Santana followed her back to the dressing room. Brittany's station was the second seat on the right, it wasn't as neat as the one on her right but not as messy as the one to her left.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Brittany reached under her chair an handed Santana a bag.

"What's this?"

"Just open it!" she smiled

Santana opened the bag and pulled out the Los Angeles Kings SnapBack. Santana's face lit up in approval. Santana kissed Brittany's lips, and Brittany kissed back.

"This is amazing, I've been looking everywhere for one of these." Brittany kissed her again this time adding some tongue.

Santana placed her right hand between Brittany's thighs and played with her. Brittany moaned a little. Santana pulled the front of her panties so she could slip her hand inside, her fingers were covered in Brittany's wetness. The blondes eyes rolled back when Santana pushed two fingers deep inside her tight pussy.

"Shit, your so wet." Santana had to push harder an harder to keep her fingers from slipping all the way out. "It's so tight - you feel so good. Santana said, her head buried in Brittany's neck.

"Harder." they both forgot they were sitting in a chair. Santana started rocking herself into Brittany. The brunette had to place one hand on the chair so they wouldn't tip over. Brittany put her hands up Santana's shirt so she could claw at her bare back. When Santana bit her neck she exploded.

"Fuck. That was so good." she panted

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and smiled. Brittany smiled back, not because she was still coming down from an amazing orgasm but because she was actually happy.

"Come home with me? Tonight." Santana asked

Brittany's smile was more sad and pitiful now. She placed her hands on Santana's cheeks and kissed her softly.

"Come home with me?" she asked again.

"I can't." her voice was low and sad.

Santana got up and fixed her shirt and pants, she grabbed the bag "Thanks for the hat, I'll wear it tonight." she said

She took a deep breath as she prepared herself to walk out into the bar again. As she went to walk away she seen Char, walking with a bag and a huge Teddy bear.

"Oh hey San, I dent expect to see you here this early."

"Oh I was just uh - making sure everything was set and together for tonight." she lied

"Oh well I have to go give these to the wife. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah."

She walked out of the bar so fast, Rachel couldn't even say bye.

Back in the dressing room Brittany was talking to her wife. "How has your day been so far?"

"It's been up and down, mostly down." she pouted

Char leaned over and kissed her "Better." she shook her head no "now?" kiss 'no' "how bout now?" she asked lowering herself down Brittany's neck.

She knew Brittany wanted more and she could have given her all she wanted but someone walked in.

"Get a room you love birds."

Char kissed her nose "rain check?" she nodded in agreement

It was tonight before anyone realized. Santana was getting dressed trying to find the perfect outfit to go with her new SnapBack. She matched a few things together nothing really looked amazing. She was thinking not to gay but gay at the same time.

She could have went for your typical lesbian look; skinny jeans, graphic tee and sneakers, then there's the baby dyke look; straight leg jeans, t-shirt, button up over it. Then it hit her she would be a nerd tonight, chicks dig that. Black skinny jeans, a grey v-neck Nike shirt, red Vans to match her check, and her hat.

Before she left she added the finishing touch her newly fixed $300 dollar square framed glasses. The hottest geek I've ever saw. She thought.

She loved hosting parties, she loved having girls hanging off her left and right, she loved the rush she got holding the mic in her hand, drawing out words just to get the crowd going. It all was just so great. Hosting with Char should and could be a blast, but knowing Brittany would be there with them dancing and being her cute self will kill her.

"Berry can I get, a shot of tequila!" She had to scream over the music

Rachel slid the shot down the bar Coyote Ugly style "Your girl just walked in." she nodded Erin's way.

"You call everyone my girl."

She approached Erin with a hug.

"This is my friend." the girl she had introduced to Santana was pretty, tall like a model. "Were going to dance I'll catch you later."

The two walked off holding hands. Santana was stunned.

The night was going so great despite the girl she had to have thrown out for attacking Quinn. The DJ was amazing, playing songs that kept the crowd on their feet. When she played Brittany's favorite song Santana couldn't look away, she could only look, she wanted to touch, grab, smack, lick and kiss all over the firm back side.

When Brittany dropped into a split Santana, nearly choked on her drink. She had to look away so she wouldn't faint, the laced one peace Brittany was wearing didn't help Santana's heart rate. Nor the way Brittany's ass bounced in rhythm with the beat, or how she moved it in circular motions, it may have been the way she and Candy another dancer grind up against each other.

She couldn't stop her hands from reaching into her pockets and throwing bills on the stage, she shoved endless amounts of hundreds and twenties into Brittany and Candy's garter belts.

She arrived with over one-thousand dollars in her pocket, and she knew she'd leave close to broke.

She couldn't help it, earlier she an Brittany had a quickie but now she just full on wanted to fuck her brains out. Brittany was teasing Santana and she knew she was. She never took her eyes off Santana while she was on stage even when Santana had went back to the bar Brittany still followed her every move.

Santana left the club around 2 AM, leaving Quinn to go home with Rachel, Char and Brittany were in a corner looking cozy, so she had no reason to stay. Erin had left with the tall, blonde chick she had come with.

When she got home she started stripping from the front door till she reached her bedroom. In nothing but sports bra and shorts, she walked into the kitchen to grab herself a beer, and make a sandwich.

She got distracted when her phone buzzed, she licked the mayo off her wrist and replied to Brittany's text. She just wanted to congratulate Santana for throwing such a great party.

She sat on the couch and clicked the tv on, at 2:30 AM nothing was really showing, just sports center, porn, and dumb movies. She sipped her beer and ate her sandwich alone, then her door rang.

She hurried across the wooden floors nearly falling.

"Brittany..."

The blonde walked right in, she smelled clean like she had showered and washed her hair, she didn't smell like she had been drinking and dancing all night.

"You look really sexy." she blushed "You wanted me to come here - home - with you. Now I'm here."

Brittany stood with her hands on her hips, smirking devilishly at Santana. The blonde had began taking her clothes off to let Santana know she was ready for her.

"Please forgive me." she mumbled to herself. Before she took Brittany off to her bedroom.

* * *

A/N: I know you guys are pissed, and I'm sorry I've been away for so long, I was on vacation. With my go-go dancer friend. Lol. And I'd like to give a huge shout-out to snowdrop1026, you've been sticking with me since my first story one whole year ago. Love ya! Nd to my good friend Lea :)

So I'm not sure if Erin is coming back into the picture but I don't know if she'll stay out completely either. In the next chapter there will be sex, good hot sex.

Oh yeah, I'm moving to the Big Apple (New York City)

If anyone has any questions feel free to inbox me. I'm always for talking. And right now I could use some comfort someone stole my dog. My heart is so broken.

Review Luv Neko


	8. Chapter 8

**I FOUND MY DOGS!**

* * *

Brittany and Santana were laying on the couch making out like horny teenagers. Santana had a firm grip on one of Brittany's boobs. Brittany just kept pressing harder on Santana's ass so there pelvises would rock together brushing Brittany's clit.

Santana pulled the pink bud from the confinements of the t-shirt and sucked it into her mouth, she ran her tongue over it until it became a hard peek. Brittany's nipples were so sensitive, when Santana blew on them her hip shot up off the couch into Santana's making her moan.

"You have really nice boobs."

"Thanks, I paid a lot for them."

Brittany laughed and went back to working on Santanas nipples. Santana kept taking deep breaths when Brittany would pinch and squeeze her boobs. The blonde wasn't shy at all, she flipped them over so she was on top and had all control.

"I want you to fuck me senseless."

Santana gulped hard. Brittany already had her earlobe between her teeth doing oh so naughty things to it.

Brittany gasped when both Santana's hands came crashing on her ass. She gave Brittany's ass a few more slaps. This must be a good thing because, Brittany grind harder on Santana's lap. Brittany's eyes rolled back even farther when Santana pelted her hips into her center harder and harder.

"Wait I'm gonna cum-and were not even naked." she breathed out

Santana looked down and they both were still clothed, well she had on her clothes and Brittany - well Brittany just had on t-shirt and panties. She swung her legs to meet the floor and she carried Brittany off to her room. She kicked the door shut behind her and made sure she locked it this time, last thing they needed was for Quinn to burst in. Again.

Santana pulled the green panties off Brittany's thighs until they were no longer a barrier. She spread then smooth pale legs wide open. She started at the girls ankles and kissed her way up until she was at Brittany's belly button, miles away from where she needed to be.

She smiled at Brittany who had her eyes closed tightly. Her hands were full with sheets, her mouth was open so wide a bug could fly straight down her throat.

Santana used her thumbs to spread Brittany's lips. She didn't need to get Brittany wet because she was already leaking like a pipe with a whole in it. She hadn't seen a girl this wet since - well since the last time she had sex. She pulled Brittany to the edge of the bed so she could be on her knees. She used her finger to tease Brittany.

"Stop teasing me. And just eat me already."

Santana didn't need bath salt or to be told twice.

She plunged into Brittany's pussy tongue first. The blondes legs snapped shut trapping Santana's head. She grabbed a handful of brown hair.

"Shit. Don't stop."

Santana flicked her tongue in fast, slow, circular, left, right, in and out motions. Brittany couldn't breath because her moans were coming so fast. Santana could feel Brittany pull away every time her stomach coiled. So she pulled her closer to her mouth.

Brittany's pussy was so wet Santana couldn't tell what was cum or spit. She could feel something trickling down her chin. She could hear the hitches in between breaths, so she knew Brittany was close.

"I need you naked." she pulled Santana's head from between her legs "Strip!" she told her.

Santana did just that, she removed everything, even her socks. The blonde pulled her down so she was on top. "I wanna ride your face all night." she said in Santana's ear "But first I wanna eat your pussy."

Brittany opened Santana's legs and didn't waste any time going right to the spot she wanted to be. Santana grabbed a handful of her own hair, while Brittany pinned her hips down. Brittany was sort of rough, the brunette had never had anyone bite her clit before, it was new, and pleasurable.

"Oh fuck. I'm gonna cum. Shit don't stop Britt." when she felt the long finger slide deep inside her she came hard. "Shit. That was so good." she said, body convulsing a little.

Brittany just smiled and climbed up Santana's body, until she was hovering above Santana's open mouth. She lowered herself on Santana's tongue, she reached for the headboard for balance and leverage.

Santana rocked Brittany's hips on her tongue. The blonde had her eyes closed. Santana tapped her hips a few times so she would look down at her. When there eyes finally connected Santana winked at her. Brittany would have contested the wink but Santana started tongue fucking her.

Every time her tongue slapped against Brittany's clit the blonde cried out in pleasure. Santana felt her whole body stifle and Brittany rhode out her orgasm with the help of Santana's face.

Brittany laid next to Santana all sexed out. Both breathing heavily staring at the ceiling.

"Why'd you say no, when I asked you to come home with me?" she asked

It took Brittany a while to answer but when she did it was simple. "Because Char, is still my wife."

"Brittany, I really like you and I think I'm beginning or already have started to love you. And I know it's wrong but don't you feel the same?"

Brittany traced over Santanas hip bone, ignoring Santana completely. Santana grabbed herself a t-shirt and shorts and left the bedroom. She grabbed herself another beer.

Brittany emerged from the bedroom dressed with her shoes in hand. "I should get home..." she kissed Santana's lips but there was no kiss in return.

Santana slammed the beer bottle in the sink shattering it, cutting her fingers on the glass, she let the neck of the bottle drop in the sink and she grabbed some paper towels to clean her hand.

"Uhm...it's Santana. If your not busy right now could you - could you meet me in the emergency room."

Brittany tip-toed into her dark living room, she figured Char would still be sleep after all it was 4:30 in the morning.

"Are you sleeping with someone?" she heard a voice from the corner say.

She swallowed hard and played dumb. "What are you talking about?" she sat her keys on the night stand.

"Twice you have disappeared in the middle of the night. And when - when you've come home you've smelled different." Char whipped the tears from her eyes "When I came to see you...today, you smelled like the time before."

Brittany kept doing everything she could to avoid the sad gaze of her wife. She knew what she had been doing would catch up to her sooner or later. Her stomach was doing summersaults, her throat was to dry to speak, her eyes burned with boiling tears.

Char grabbed Brittany by the wrist so she couldn't run away from her anymore. "I love you, and I'll forgive you. We can work through this. I promise."

Santana sat in the emergency room hand wrapped in a towel, waiting to be seen. Erin walked through the door and saw the Latina sitting.

"What happened?" Santana removed the towel from her finger and it was cut to the bone. "Awe poor baby." Erin kissed her cheek.

"So who was that girl?"

Erin smirked "She's a friend from college, don't worry she isn't gay." Erin mocked "So you went home alone?"

"No, and yes." she blushed

Erin looked slightly disappointed, she wanted to be in a real relationship with Santana but she could tell it was never going to happen they were living in two different worlds.

"Don't look so sad." she smirked

"Wow. I can't believe you." she scolded, she grabbed her keys and purse off the counter in the private room. "Call me when your shit is together."

"Women." she huffed

Char an Brittany hadn't talked much since that morning. It's been five days and Friday was heading around. The Dirty Martini was hosting a charity event for abused and neglected animals, what lesbian doesn't love animals. Brittany head for the kitchen with her duffle bag, containing all her things for tonight. Char was siting at the breakfast bar eating oatmeal, more like poking at it.

Brittany normally had a morning snack waiting for her on the counter but today she had to grab her own peach and orange juice. Now would be the moment her wife kissed her goodbye and told her to have a great day, but Char said nothing. Both women had been holding their breaths around each other lately.

Trouble in paradise.

Santana had been getting things together for the last few nights, her finger had six stitches, and a cute little bandage around it. She had only seen Quinn twice in six days, she figure the blonde and the hobbit were having a sex marathon.

The day turned into night quicker than Santana thought. It was easy for her to loose track of time, it was a tough job being a professional partier. The Dirty Martini had a VIP list as long as her arm, girl were lined around the corner. They're were sexy girls, who looked straight, ratchet girl who looked sexy, girls who wanted Santana to get them in just to say they walked in the Santana Lopez.

When she finally made her way in girl were everywhere dancing, being danced on, at the bar, on top of the bar. Sometimes things got out of hand at the Dirty Martini. Quinn was saying something on the DJs mic, Rachel was pouring shots, with one of the newest bar tenders Emmy. Char was in the VIP section with her friends and bottle service. She waved at Santana and headed her way.

"Hey, you!" they hugged "So did you bring anyone tonight or you come by yourself?"

"Single as always." Erin wasn't returning her calls and Quinn had found someone to love.

"Well it's pretty girls all around have yourself a great time." she patted Santana's shoulder and head back to her section.

Erin had finally arrived looking sexier than usual. Santana offered to buy her a drink but she just answered back with "I can buy my own damn drinks."

A girl had started dancing on Santana with no problem, she was moving her hips to the music, while Santana held them firmly.

She looked over and saw Brittany and Char having a heated discussion. It looked like Brittany was saying sorry, then Char replied we'll talk about it later and walked away. Another dancer hugged Brittany and the blonde cried on her shoulder.

Char walked passed Santana, she smelled a smell that was slight familiar but not an everyday smell. She almost did a double-take but shook away the thought of her friend and her wife.

"You bastard!" was screamed followed by a drink to the face. Before Santana could clear her face, another drink hit her and a set of hands shoved her back. Her back hit the edge of the bar and Rachel tried her best to help her up.

Quinn didn't make her way through the crowd in enough time. Char and Santana were rolling on the ground, security was trying to pry them apart but Char had a well trained grip on Santana's hair. Quinn started bullying her way through the crowd knocking over anyone who didn't move fast enough.

"You were my friend! How could you sleep with my wife! How could you?" Char screamed, she was so angry tears were streaming down her face.

Santana didn't mumble a word so she just let security escort her out the club. Rachel and Quinn were right behind her. Quinn pressed a napkin to Santana's bleeding cheek.

"I never meant for this to happen." she cried into Quinn's shirt.

"I know sweetheart. I know you didn't."

* * *

**A/N: I'm giving you guys a second chapter because I found my dogs. Thanks to a every good person I made it through the hours okay. That I also have a crush on ;)**

**Snowdrop1026 your so welcomed.**

**Hope all the new readers are enjoying.**

**To HOWDIDWEGETHERE; cheating is terrible, that's why this is a story. Because we al know Naya wouldn't cheat on Heather. Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing, your a great person. Much love to you.**

**You guys wanted sex now here you are, you wanted drama and there's more to come.**

**Review luv Neko**


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you in love with her?" she asked

"No. Yes. I'm not sure."

Char nodded her head. Her wife the woman she had been married to for the last three years, had been cheating on her.

"Do you hate me?"

"Yes and no."

There was still hope.

"What did I do wrong? Was I not good enough for you?" she held Brittany's hands in hers "was it because I was always working?"

Then if that was the reason Char always made time for Brittany.

"No. You always make time for me. It was my own doing. Your perfect."

There was a silence in the room, an awkward silence.

"Can you tell me when this happened?"

Brittany took a deep breath and started from the beginning, from the first lap dance, until the last night they had slept together.

Char was silent and listened with content.

"Do you want a divorce?"

Char grabbed her car keys and left, leaving Brittany sad and alone. Char felt the same way.

Santana woke up on the couch, a now warm ice pack in her hand. She felt like she had been hit by a truck.

Her hand, lip, nose and eye were slightly swollen. She looked in the bathroom mirror, she winced at the pain under her eye, her hair was badly disheveled.

After splashing her face with some cold water she went to Quinn's bedroom.

She laid in between Quinn and Berry. She had only been in Quinn's bed a few times, when they first moved in, when they got drunk and fell asleep together and right now.

Quinn's room was cleaner, smelled like feet, and had a Megan Fox poster above her bed.

"I should have listened to you." she mumbled

"Mmhhhmm. You'll learn." she replied

She should have listened to Quinn and maybe...just maybe she wouldn't have gotten into this mess.

Their was Erin who she honestly adored. Who was everything she could ever want.

Then Brittany. Brittany symbolized everything a woman was supposed to be. Everything you needed, wanted and had to have. But that all belonged to someone else.

"What should I do?"

"Santana your an adult. I've taught you all I can, now just use your brain, and come up with a way to fix it. Now go to sleep, it's 8 AM."

She cuddled deeper into the covers and drifted off to sleep.

Brittany lay in bed with Char's pillow held tightly in her arms. The smell of Gain mango tango, pomegranate and dove soap filled her nostrils. She had been crying all morning which was quickly turning into afternoon, then turned night. She sent her wife a dozen text but no replies. Maybe she's with another girl, she's probably getting payback.

She tried not to think like that but it was a logic. Her marriage was going to fall apart.

She couldn't think about Santana right now.

She would have liked to blame everything on the brunette but she clearly was a willing participant. From the first lap dance Brittany was anything but professional. She shouldn't have led Santana on. She shouldn't have gone home with her. Ever!

Her body jerked when she heard keys in the door. Char laid in her usual spot closets to the window. She looked over at Brittany who was cradling her pillow.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch."

Brittany silently cried the entire day and night.

Char lay on the living room couch tears soaking her shirt collar, because she too had been crying. When she stormed out this morning it was only to go for a quick workout. She jogged, maxed out a knew high 150 and she joined kick boxing. She would never use her skills to hurt someone.

Friday fun day

Santana walked into the Dirty Martini without her usual crowd.

Rachel had off tonight. Brittany was coming off stage. She looked Santana's way then quickly turned away to avoid her gaze.

Erin was siting in VIP with her friends, so she thought she'd go over and clear the air.

"Can we talk? In private?"

She led Erin to the very spot they had met.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, for everything that I've put you in the middle of. Your a good girl, your funny, happy, caring, everything that a woman should be. I'm sorry I couldn't be all those things in return."

Erin flicked her cig, blew smoke through her nostrils and chuckled.

"Santana, people always told me you were no good. But you were different then what they had told me. So I gave myself to you. Do I feel stupid? Very. Betrayed? Absolutely." she said "maybe you are meant for someone else, someone who is willing to be your go to guy."

In the beginning Erin was okay with being Santana's friend with benefits. But there's these things called feelings that come with just a sexual relationship.

Erin stepped closer and hugged her. Santana hugged her tightly. They held the embrace for a long while. Erin cried on Santana's shoulder, while Santana held in her emotions.

"I'll never forget about you."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I had my heartbroke.**

**I'm really sorry this chapter was so short.**

** I'm working on the big finale. I've also been finding some pretty interesting stories.**

**Im thinking about writing a future fic (Brittana) of course. I'm not sure what it's going to be about just yet.**

**Also all of you awesome people who have red or haven't red Absent Secrets check it out. Soon there will be a fic about. It's completely about Shane and Amy involves the Lopez family as well. Be sure to read and also review that.**

**Well I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review**

**Luv always Neko**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been days since Santana had spoke to Erin or Brittany. It was really hard letting Erin go, she was someone Santana could have potentially fallen in love with, but there was the blonde hair, blue eyed vixen named Brittany.

"You coming out with us tonight or your still soaking in sorrow?"

Santana grabbed her hat and car keys. She decided to take her own car because Quinn and Rachel liked to make out at stop lights. It made her a bit jealous seeing them, seeing any couple for that matter.

"Your bag is by the door."

Brittany had been looking for her bag for the last fifteen minutes.

"I'll see you in a little." this is when they'd normally make-out like teenagers.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon."

Dirty Martini

In the lesbian community new spreads fast, when your a celesbian news spreads even faster. She felt like everyone was having a secret conversation about her, every whisper, every snicker, or every dirty look was directed towards her. Of course there was still some girls who threw their pussy at the Latina.

Brittany checked the list for a private dances, there was three in the next forty-five minutes.

"There goes your girl." another dancer told her

She looked in the direction of Santana and their glances caught. She felt her stomach do a back flip, the Latina smiled at her an she rolled her eyes and walked back towards the stage. Santana's smiled faded a bit because she thought Brittany might be happy to see her, that wasn't the case.

Santana was crushed, her heart hurt.

**000000**

"Brittany, wake-up." she felt a kiss on her cheek.

When she made her way to the kitchen there were flowers and breakfast, candy boxes. Something didn't seem right.

"You didn't have to do this."

Char smiled "I did."

They sat and ate, talked, joked and even shared a kiss.

"This reminds me of the first night you stayed over." Brittany whipped some syrup from Char's chin. "I was so excited to make you breakfast..." she smiled because she was remembered that day like it was yesterday. "That was the beginning to the best years of my life."

Both women had tears in their eyes.

"Brittany, I have loved you with all my heart, you are the love of my life. You have an always will mean the world to me."

Brittany couldn't believe what was about to happen.

"No, no, no, no...please. Don't." she sobbed

"Baby, I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you...but I - I can't."

Char handed Brittany a envelope addressed to both of them.

"I'm sorry." Char's name was already signed on a line, now all was needed was Brittany's signature.

"Please, don't do this to us. You love me and I love you, we can work it out." Char shook her head 'no' "You said whatever it was we could work it out. Remember? You said that. Please. I'm not ready to let you go."

Char held her tightly while sobs wrecked through her body, making her shake harder than ever.

"It'll be okay baby, you'll get through this. It'll hurt at first but you'll get through it, your strong and beautiful. These five years, have been the best years of my life, with you..." "Now I have to start a life without you. We'll have to start lives without each other."

She whipped tears from Brittany's eyes, and kissed her head softly.

"I love you..."

Friday 2 weeks later

"Santana let's go!" Rachel yelled

Santana came rushing down the stairs of her and Quinn's home. She and Rachel were going to the Dirty Martini tonight without Quinn. Tonight was a big night and Quinn was sick, Rachel would have loved to stay and take care of her but she had to work.

Tonight was the 2nd anniversary of the Dirty Martini being open. Free drinks, great music, hot women and dozens of single women.

"Hey ladies, can I speak to Brittany for a moment?"

Three of the girls walked away and left the blonde and brunette standing alone in the dressing room.

"What do you want?" she scoffed

"I'm really sorry." Santana noticed Brittany wasn't wearing her wedding ring "Where's your ring?"

Brittany broke into tears when she looked at the tan line on her left ring finger. She never took her wedding ring off not even to sleep, now she had to get use to the empty feeling being divorced brought.

Santana held Brittany in her arms as she cried, for the two weeks she had done nothing but cry. She cried herself to sleep, she cried in the shower, driving to and from work, when Char came to pick up the last of her things she cried, after they had sex.

"It's all your fault. She asked me for a divorce. Now-now I'm lonely, afraid. Afraid of being lonely. Why did you do this?"

Santana felt like this may have been a real question. She fixes her face to answer but Brittany ran out the dressing room.

"Brittany! Brittany! Brittany, wait..."

She ran through the crowd and out the back door. She stopped when she was finally under the orange lights of the parking lot.

Santana grabbed Brittany by the arm and pulled her close to her. Brittany tried her hardest to break free of the girls grip, she pushed and pulled and shoved at Santana; so she could be let go.

"What do you want from me? Huh?"

Santana pulled Brittany into a forceful kiss, the kiss soon turned passionate, their tongues battled, and their lips smacked together.

"I just want to love you..." Brittany smiled this was the first time in weeks she had smiled "Just let me love you."

* * *

**A/N: I tried to make this ending better than any of my other endings. I hate the fact that u start stories and don't know how to finish them, it's nerve racking.**

**I'm really thankful for all of you guys who reviewed and stuck around for my graphing stories it's nice to know people look forward to my stories. I really want to write another story like When Love Comes Knocking, that was my all time favorite.**

**As you all may know I'm moving in a few weeks, so I have to focus in school and getting ready for college. I've been gone for a while, I've been trying to repair my relationship with my girl, and I've been falling in love with someone who I actually shouldn't be. But it feels great, I'm pretty sure you guys know that feeling? Right?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Someone give me a story line or an idea for a story, I want it to be a happy story, a feel good, love story.**

**Review**

**Luv always Neko :)**


End file.
